pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Salad
A salad is a dish consisting of small pieces of food, which may be mixed with a sauce or salad dressing.12 They are typically served cold. Salads can incorporate a variety of foods including vegetables, fruits, cheese, cooked meat, eggs, grains and nuts. Garden salads use a base of leafy greens like lettuce, arugula, kale or spinach; they are common enough that the word salad alone often refers specifically to garden salads. Other types include bean salad, tuna salad, fattoush, Greek salad, and Japanese sōmen salad (a noodle-based salad). The sauce used to flavor a salad is commonly called a salad dressing; well-known types include ranch, Thousand Island, and vinaigrette. Vinaigrette comes in many varieties; one version is a mixture of olive oil, balsamic vinegar, herbs and seasonings. Most salads are served cold, although some, such as south German potato salad, are served warm. Some consider the warmth of a dish a factor that excludes it from the salad category calling the warm mixture a casserole, a sandwich topping or more specifically, name it for the ingredients which comprise it. Salads may be served at any point during a meal, such as: Appetizer salads, light, smaller portion-salads to stimulate the appetite as the first course of the meal. Side salads, to accompany the main course as a side dish. Main course salads, usually containing a portion of heartier fare, such as chicken breast, salmon or slices of beef. Dessert salads, sweet versions containing fruit, gelatin, sweeteners and/or whipped cream, or just fruit, which is called a fruit salad Contents 1 Etymology 2 History 3 Types of salads 3.1 Green salad 3.2 Vegetable salad 3.3 Bound salad 3.4 Main course salads 3.5 Fruit salads 3.6 Dessert salads 3.7 Composed salad 4 Examples of salads 4.1 World salads 4.2 Other salads 5 Dressings 6 Toppings and garnishes 7 Salad records 8 See also 9 References 10 Further reading 11 External links Etymology Green leaf salad with salmon and bread The word "salad" comes from the French salade of the same meaning, from the Latin salata (salty), from sal (salt). In English, the word first appears as "salad" or "sallet" in the 14th century. Salt is associated with salad because vegetables were seasoned with brine or salty oil-and-vinegar dressings during Roman times.3 The phrase "salad days", meaning a "time of youthful inexperience" (on notion of "green"), is first recorded by Shakespeare in 1606, while the use of salad bar, referring to a buffet-style serving of salad ingredients, first appeared in American English in 1976.3 History The Romans and ancient Greeks ate mixed greens with dressing.45 In his 1699 book, Acetaria: A Discourse on Sallets, John Evelyn attempted with little success to encourage his fellow Britons to eat fresh salad greens.6 Mary, Queen of Scots, ate boiled celery root over greens covered with creamy mustard dressing, truffles, chervil, and slices of hard-boiled eggs. The United States popularized mixed greens salads in the late 19th centuryneeded. Salads including layered and dressed salads were popular in Europe since Greek imperial and particularly Roman imperial expansions. Several other regions of the world adopted salads throughout the second half of the 20th century.needed From Europe and the Americas to China, Japan, and Australia, salads are sold in supermarkets, at restaurants and at fast food chains. In the US market, restaurants will often have a "Salad Bar" laid out with salad-making ingredients, which the customers will use to put together their salad.needed Salad restaurants were earning more than $300 million in 2014.7 Types of salads Green salad A green salad A green salad or garden salad is most often composed of leafy vegetables such as lettuce varieties, spinach, or rocket (arugula). The salad leaves may be cut or torn into bite-sized fragments and tossed together (called a tossed salad), or may be placed in a predetermined arrangement (a composed salad). They are often adorned with garnishes such as nuts or croutons. A wedge salad is made from a head of lettuce (such as iceberg) halved or quartered, with other ingredients on top.8 Vegetable salad Vegetables other than greens may be used in a salad. Common raw vegetables used in a salad include cucumbers, peppers, tomatoes, onions, spring onions, red onions, carrots, celery, and radishes. Other ingredients, such as mushrooms, avocado, olives, hard boiled egg, artichoke hearts, heart of palm, roasted red bell peppers, green beans, croutons, cheeses, meat (e.g. bacon, chicken), or seafood (e.g. tuna, shrimp), are sometimes added to salads. Bound salad American-style potato salad with egg and mayonnaise A "bound" salad can be composed (arranged) or tossed (put in a bowl and mixed with a thick dressing). They are assembled with thick sauces such as mayonnaise. One portion of a true bound salad will hold its shape when placed on a plate with an ice-cream scoop. Examples of bound salad include tuna salad, pasta salad, chicken salad, egg salad, and potato salad. Bound salads are often used as sandwich fillings. They are popular at picnics and barbecues, because they can be made ahead of time and refrigerated. Main course salads A traditional Slovak fish salad of cod in mayonnaise Main course salads (also known as "dinner salads"9 and commonly known as "entrée salads" in North America) may contain grilled or fried chicken pieces, seafood such as grilled or fried shrimp or a fish steak such as tuna, mahi-mahi, or salmon or sliced steak, such as sirloin or skirt. Caesar salad, Chef salad, Cobb salad, Chinese chicken salad and Michigan salad are dinner salads. Fruit salads Fruit salads are made of fruit, and include the fruit cocktail that can be made fresh or from canned fruit.9 Dessert salads Dessert salads rarely include leafy greens and are often sweet. Common variants are made with gelatin or whipped cream; e.g. jello salad, pistachio salad, and ambrosia. Other forms of dessert salads include snickers salad, glorified rice, and cookie salad popular in parts of the Midwestern United States.9 Composed salad A composed salad is a salad arranged on a plate rather than put into a bowl.1011 It can be used as a meal in itself rather than as a part of a meal.11 Examples of salads Soba noodle salad Fruit salad A tossed salad with various toppings World salads Main article: List of salads Other salads The following is a list of additional salads: Bean salad Broccoli slaw Caesar salad Candle salad Caprese salad Chef salad Chicken salad Chinese chicken salad Coleslaw Congealed salad Cookie salad Crab Louie salad Çoban salatası (Turkish Salad) Cobb salad Dressed herring Egg salad Eggplant salad Fattoush Fruit salad Gado-gado Gỏi ngó sen – a Vietnamese salad Greek salad Ham salad Israeli salad Karedok Larb Macaroni salad Niçoise salad Panzanella Pasta salad Potato salad Salad Olivier Salmagundi Seven-layer salad Shopska salad Somen salad Som tam Tabouli Taco salad Thai salads Tuna salad Vinegret Waldorf salad Watergate salad Wurstsalat Dressings A dish of American-style Italian dressing. Thousand Island dressing on a salad Sauces for salads are often called "dressings". The concept of salad dressing varies across cultures. In Western culture, there are two basic types of salad dressing: Vinaigrette; Creamy dressings, usually based on mayonnaise or fermented milk products, such as yogurt, sour cream (crème fraîche, smetana), buttermilk; Vinaigrette /vɪnəˈɡrɛt/ is a mixture (emulsion) of salad oil and vinegar, often flavored with herbs, spices, salt, pepper, sugar, and other ingredients. It is also used as a sauce or marinade.12 In North America, mayonnaise-based Ranch dressing is most popular, with vinaigrettes and Caesar-style dressing following close behind.13 Traditional dressings in France are vinaigrettes, typically mustard-based, while sour cream (smetana) and mayonnaise are predominant in eastern European countries and Russia. In Denmark, dressings are often based on crème fraîche. In southern Europe, salad is generally dressed by the diner with olive oil and vinegar. In Asia, it is common to add sesame oil, fish sauce, citrus juice, or soy sauce to salad dressings.needed The following are examples of common salad dressings: Blue cheese dressing Caesar dressing Extra virgin olive oil French dressing Ginger dressing Honey Dijon Hummus Italian dressing Louis dressing Ranch dressing Russian dressing Tahini Thousand Island dressing Vinaigrette Wafu dressing Toppings and garnishes Popular salad garnishes are nuts, croutons, anchovies, bacon bits (real or imitation), garden beet, bell peppers, shredded carrots, diced celery, watercress, sliced cucumber, parsley, sliced mushrooms, sliced red onion, radish, french fries, sunflower seeds (shelled), real or artificial crab meat (surimi) and cherry tomatoes. Various cheeses, berries, seeds and other ingredients can also be added to green salads. Cheeses, in the form of cubes, crumbles, or grated, are often used, including blue cheese, Parmesan cheese, and feta cheese. Color considerations are sometimes addressed by using edible flowers, red radishes, carrots, various colors of peppers, and other colorful ingredients. Salad records Largest lettuce salad in the world. The moshav (agricultural village) of Sde Warburg, Israel, holds the Guinness World Record for the largest lettuce salad, weighing 10,260 kg (11.3 short tons). The event, held on 10 November 2007, was part of the 70th anniversary celebration of the founding of the moshav. The salad was sold to participants and onlookers alike for 10 NIS per bowl, raising 100,000 NIS (over $25,000) to benefit Aleh Negev,14 a rehabilitative village for young adults suffering from severe physical and cognitive disabilities. Major General (Res.) Doron Almog, Chairman of Aleh Negev was present to accept the donation and commended the residents, who had grown the lettuce and prepared the salad on the moshav. The volunteer effort to prepare the salad itself took all day and most of the residents, ranging from many of the original founders of the moshav to young children, participated. See also iconFood portal Antipasto Salad spinner References 1.Jump up ^ "salad". Merriam-Webster. Retrieved 16 August 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "salad". Oxford Dictionaries. Oxford University Press. Retrieved 16 August 2014. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Harper, Douglas. "salad". Online Etymology Dictionary. 4.Jump up ^ Lynne Olver. "TheFood Timeline: history notes--salad". 5.Jump up ^ "salad-recipe.net". 6.Jump up ^ "The History Of Salad". ChefTalk.com. 17 February 2010. 7.Jump up ^ Lam, Bourree (3 July 2015). "America's $300 Million Salad Industry". The Atlantic. Retrieved 3 July 2015. 8.Jump up ^ Paula Deen. "Wedge Salad". Food Network. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c Melissa Barlow, Stephanie Ashcraft. Things to Do with a Salad: One Hundred One Things to Do With a Salad. Gibbs Smith, 2006. ISBN 1-4236-0013-4. 128 pages, page 7. 10.Jump up ^ "A Composed Salad is a Meal Unto Itself". New York Times. Retrieved 20 May 2015. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "What is a composed salad?". cookthink. Retrieved 25 May 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "Vinaigrette". BBC Good Food. 13.Jump up ^ "Top Ten Most Popular Salad Dressing Flavors". The Food Channel®. 14.Jump up ^ Aleh Negev Further reading Frances Barber Harris (1918), Florida Salads: a collection of dainty, wholesome salad recipes that will appeal to the most fastidious, Jacksonville, Fla: Jacksonville Printing Co., OCLC 509840 External links Find more about Salad at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Wiktionary Definitions from Wiktionary Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikinews News from Wikinews Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikisource Texts from Wikisource Search Wikibooks Textbooks from Wikibooks Search Wikiversity Learning resources from Wikiversity Wikibooks Cookbook Category:Salads Category:Garde manger